1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a metal film production apparatus and a metal film production method of producing a metal film on the surface of a substrate by a vapor phase growth method.
2. Description of Related Art
In preparing a metal film, such as a thin film of copper, by the vapor phase growth method, it has been common practice to use an organometallic complex of a liquid, for example, copper-hexafluoroacetylacetonato-trimethylvinylsilane, as a starting material, dissolve the solid starting material in a solvent, and vaporize the solution by use of a thermal reaction to form a film on a substrate.
With the above-mentioned conventional technique, it has been difficult to increase the speed of film formation, because the film is formed with the use of a thermal reaction. Moreover, the metal complex as the starting material is expensive. In addition, hexafluoroacetylacetonato and trimethylvinylsilane accompanying copper remain as impurities in the thin film of copper, making it difficult to improve the quality of the film.